


Happy New Years

by Queen_of_middle_earth



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anger, Bondage, Christmas, Creampie, Crying, Dom/sub, Engagement, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hardcore, Injury, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Midnight Kiss, Multi, New Year's Eve, Nightmares, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pregnancy, Punishment, Romance, Smut, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Wedding, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 22,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_middle_earth/pseuds/Queen_of_middle_earth
Summary: here are 31 one shots of Loki and you. Happy new years to everyone. goodbye 2016, Hello 2017!!





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Loki being the cause of your nightmares but he helps you get a goodnights sleep.

      Six months ago. that's when my life turned upside down. That's when Loki attacked New York and tried to kill me. The nightmares started to get better but that al ended when a certain God came to live in stark towers. I wake up to a knock on my door, I look at the clock only to see its 8 a.m., I only got four hours of asleep. like I said the nightmares are getting better but not always.  
"come in" I see Tony walk in, he's like my older brother. Him, Steve and Sam have been helping since but it's still a work in progress.  
"hey sleeping beauty we need you in the kitchen"  
"it better not be for me to make breakfast"  
"ha I wish nope, something more" I groan but stand up. I follow behind him only to stop when I see Loki sitting at the island. I start to back up but I hit what feels like a brick wall. I look up to see Steve behind me, he smiles softly at me before leading me over to the island. I curl up in my seat and turn my gaze to the coffee that was placed in front of me. its dead silent until steve breaks the silence  
"Ok, I know we don't want Loki here but Fury made it very clear that he is part of the Avengers now" the arguments break out, I quietly slip away with my coffee and head to the library. I fail to notice a pair of green eyes follow me.           
        Ever since that day I've been avoiding loki, at first I would leave if he entered or not answer him if he asked me questions, and even not even acknowledge he was there. one day that all changed when I heard his inner monologue of how he was treated when him and thor were younger. how he was always in Thors shadow. how he was an outcast. I felt bad for him, I understand that, always living in my older sisters shadow, how she became a doctor and has an amazing husband, and two perfect kids that don't even know they have an aunt. then theres me, I have mind powers, control things with my mind or read minds. I was always the freak of nature, even our parents didn't want me. I feel bad for him but he's the reason for my nightmares. Like now i'm laying in bed awake because i'm too afraid to go to sleep. I glance at the clock and groan to see its three in the morning. I get up and pad my way to the kitchen to get some warm tea before heading to the library. I jump as I turn the lights on and see loki just sitting in the dark.  
"hello mortal"  
"hi" I say quickly before making my tea before heading to the library and continuing to read my current book 'The Hobbit'  
        I start to dose off when I hear knocking at the door. it opens to reveal Loki looking in. his eye brows furrow in confusion when he see's me.  
"you've been in here all night" I place my book before looking away.  
"yeah I have a hard time sleeping sometimes"  
"why"  
"Nightmares" he steps towards me and I back further into my chair. I look up at him with fear evident in my eyes. he stops  
"you're nightmares are of me" I look down at my hands but nod  
"from what happened six months ago"  
"yeah" I whisper.  
"i see" I can hear the hurt in his voice. I know he's trying to change and trying to earn our trust. I look at the grandfather clock and see its 7:30  
"well I think i'll go get some breakfast" I get up from my spot and place the book back in its place before walking past Loki. He grab my wrist  
"i know I have done some horrible things in the past but please accept my apologies for my mistakes" I take a shuttering breath before gently taking my hand away from him and exiting the library.  
  "you pathetic mortals are all the same. you value everyone's life" I struggle against his grip as he chokes me harder. The more I struggle, the tighter his grip gets.  
"Name!!" I hear the others screaming my name. I can feel the tears falling down my face as my vision starts to blacken. Loki laughs  
"They're calling your name" I look up to the sky as the pain is getting worse by the second. I start to close my eyes as the grip loosens and I feel nothing but air around me. I pray that the impact of the concrete ground won't hurt as badly as I am right now. I just close my eyes and just wait for it all to end.  
        I shoot up in my bed, i'm breathing hard as I look around and realize i'm in bed and it was just another nightmare.  
"Damn will this ever end" I grumble before getting up and do the same routine that I do every other time I have this nightmare. I make my tea and walk to the library. when I walk in i'm surprised to see Loki sitting in my chair and see he's reading my book. I shift my weight from foot to foot not knowing how to fully react to this. He must have heard me because he looked up  
"what are you doing up? you need your rest." he takes notice of the slight sweat and dark circles under my eyes.  
"um, I just came in here to read that book actually but since you are reading it go ahead. I can come back." I turn to leave but his voice stops me.  
" Y/N wait" I turn around and watch him. he sets the book down and gets up. he walks slowly over to me and scoops me up in his arms. I'm frozen in place but I can't help but snuggle into his shoulder. He sits down with me in his lap. I slightly shift in place to get comfortable while he just watches me. I avoid all eye contact. I feel his hand under my chin as he lifts it up so I look into his eyes  
"i promise you, I will never be the cause of your nightmares again" he leans in and brushes his lips against mine. we break away for air. I lay my head down on his shoulder and snuggle into his neck. Loki picks up the book and starts to read aloud to me.  
"There once lived a hobbit...."  
        Soon after i'm passed out on his lap as he reads to me. He glances down at me and smiles before placing a soft kiss on my forehead. After months on constant nightmares I finally get a good nights sleep without any nightmares to ruin it.


	2. temper temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loki being the only one to deal with your temper

  Today has been an absolute disaster. First I slept straight through my alarm. second I got bitched at by Fury for being late because I over slept. third I got stuck with the newbies as punishment. they're lucky I didn't blow their heads off after the stunt they pulled. I walk into the main eating area where everyone hangs out to find it completely quiet. I sigh in relief maybe I can get a nice warm cup of coffee before heading to my calm room to burn off this anger that I have built up. As I watch the coffee start to brew I prepare myself a nice little treat of peanut butter and apples. which are my absolute favorite (Sorry if you are allergic or hate it). I sigh as I take a bite of the crunchy sweetness. I make my way to my room and grab my yoga mat. when I return to the kitchen I find the avengers all talking on the couch. I ignore them and make my way to get my apples and coffee only to find that its gone. I stare blankly at the counter like it just played a trick on me. Tony walks in with what looks like my snack  
"Where did you get that?" I point to the plate  
"oh I found it on the counter"  
"And you didn't think that it might be someone else's?" I snap the others look at me while Tony's eyes widen.  
"Seriously your this genius child and you can't figure that maybe just maybe that not everything you see is yours!" I back him up against the counter. I see him gulp, I start to breath heavily as my vision starts to turn red. I feel an arm wrap around your waist. They pull me towards them  
"i would leave if I were you Stark" Tony quickly leaves without a word.  
"Come on love lets go calm down"  
"I don't need to calm down all I need is to punch a whole in the wall"  
"No you don't come on" Loki Pulls me along with until we reach the room. he gently pulls off my work cloths and puts me in my comfy's which consist of a hoodie and sweats. he lays my mat out for me and leads me over to it. He takes me through my breathing exercises and relaxing positions that'll take the tension out of my muscles.  
"so do you want to talk about it" I sigh and shake my head  
"not really, it's just one of those days"  
"Well I have something for you" I open my eyes to see he has apples and coffee just the way I like it. I smile and tears build up in my eyes. he wipes them away.  
"Don't cry"  
"what did I do to deserve you" I climb into his lap before taking the apples and scooping some peanut butter onto it and biting it. I sigh in relief and the taste before offering Loki a bite. He happily take a bite of it.


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and loki have a big fight and just before you leave he tries to get you back but it doesn't work so he breaks down in sobs. Then the next week both of you are seriously depressed without each other, so when you reunite it's the best feeling ever

        I storm into Stark tower and into the common room. I slam the door in Loki's face utterly shutting him out completely. Luckily everyone is out, Loki opens the door  
"wow, slamming a door in my face real mature mortal"  
"Get the fuck out!" I throw a vase at his head. he dodges it  
"I absolutely can not believe you right now. pulling me out of a mission, are you serious? do you know how big of a deal that mission was to all of us on my team? We were working on that lead for months and our entire cover was blown because of you!!"  
"You were going to get yourself killed. you can't handle it"  
"WHAT!? how fucking dare you say that to me! I have worked my ass off to get where I am. I started at the bottom and worked night and day to the top and you are going to stand there and say I can't handle it?" I have tears in my eyes as I look at him  
"I thought you loved me? Maybe I was wrong" I turn and walk to the door and turn the handle when I feel his hand wrap around my wrist.  
"Please I'm sorry, I just worry about you, I love you and I always will" He smiles when I let go of the handle and turn to him. he smiles when he see's I let it go but it quickly fades when he see's the tears streaming down my face. I slap him across the face, he stumbles back from the impact and looks at me.  
"Don't tell me you love me if you don't support me. Don't tell me you love me if you're going to disrupt my mission that I worked months on. Don't tell me you love me if you're going to tell me that I can't handle it. when you do that it shows me you don't love me and makes me question if you ever have" I pull my wrist from his hand and open the door before walking out it and walk towards my room.  
        The door closes and Loki just look at it before breaking downing into sobs.  
"i lost her, I lost her completely and its all my fault" he sobs into his hands. I keep a straight face until I close the door to my room. once its locked I slide down it and break into sobs until I let the darkness completely consume me.  
        Its been a week since me and loki got into a fight and we haven't talked to each other since. I don't know about him but I have completely broken myself from this. I haven't gone into shield, I haven't contacted my team, I haven't done anything except for cry and sleep. My body aches, I've lost weight, I haven't slept unless its from crying myself to unconsciousness, I haven't even showered. I'm laying in bed with dried tears on my face. I've cried so hard over the past few days that my face has broken out in hives. I hear a knock at my door, I don't respond to it I just let whoever it is walk in. I look up to see Thor standing there.  
"Lady y/n will you please come eat something, we are dearly worried about you"  
"I'm not hungry Thor" I hear him sigh and walk towards me, he sits on the edge of the bed and stares at me taking in my appearance  
"Please forgive him. He hasn't been this broken since our mother passed on to the stars. He cares deeply cares for and its killing him for what he has said" I stay silent and after a few minutes he gives up and leaves.  
        Later that night I drag myself out of bed and make my way to the kitchen. I feel so weak. I go to the fridge and get some left over chicken and rice to warm up. I lean against the counter an watch the microwave heat it. I hear someone cough and look to my right to see Loki standing at the entrance. he looks like a completes me, It looks like he someone's slave that's been starved, beaten, and crushed. he walks in and stops a few feet away from me. I look at the ground. I can hear him gulp and he steps towards me and wraps his arms around me, holding me to his chest. I can't help but break down into the hardest sobbing that I have ever done so far. I fall to the ground not being able to stand any longer. he holds me even tighter and rubs my back as tears fall down his face. I look up at his face when I feel tear drops in on my shoulder and look up into his green eyes. I lean up and touch my lips to his. I've missed this, I've missed his touch, I've missed him holding me, missed him kissing me, I've missed him. I break the kiss and look up into his eyes  
"i'm sorry, i'm so, so sorry..." he cuts me off with another kiss  
"Please don't apologize, you have nothing to apologize for it was all me. I should have never done what I did. I love you and only you and I will always support you" He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he holds me. he opens the microwave door and grabs my plate of food. He carries me over to the couch and sits down with me in his lap. he scoops up some food and puts it to my lip.  
"Loki" I whine  
"you need to eat, please" his eyes plead with me. I can't help but take the food. he smiles a little. I grab the fork out of his hand and scoops some up before holding it up to his mouth  
"and you need to eat to" he smiles and takes the food. we feed each other back and forth until the foods all done. I lay my head down on his chest and inhale his scent. he lays us down with me on top, he covers us with a blanket and starts to hum. The vibration from his lulls me to sleep. Loki hears my breathing even out, looks down at me and smiles when he see's me sleeping peaceful. he kisses my forehead  
"I will always love you and only you"


	4. Frost Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finding out your a frost giant and not wanting to tell loki because you fear he will hate you

       This can't be happening. This absolutely can not be happening. Not Now, Not ever. I don't even know how this is possible, I've lived on earth my entire life. What will the others think? What will Loki think? Oh god he'll probably think i'm some kind of freak. I look in the mirror and see my bright red eyes and blue skin. I'm nothing but a freak. I get pulled out of my thought by some knocking on the bathroom door.  
"y/n? are you okay? it's steve" he cares so much about his friends  
"yeah i'm okay, just a it sick I don't think I can go on the mission today"  
"do you want Dr. Banner to look at you" Oh god that's all I need  
"No! I mean no all I need is some rest"  
"uhh okay we're leaving"  
"okay"  
The only thing that could have caused this is the weather in New York. It's been so hot out. the temperatures are reaching a new high and they don't seem to be breaking anytime soon. I peer out the door to check to see it anyone is coming or around. I quickly make my way to my room and lock the door so no one can get in. I pull a hoodie and sweat pants on and get under the covers so no one will see me if they walk in. I fall asleep and hope that this is all just a bad dream.  
        I wake up gasping for air, I feel like I'm suffocating.  
"Jarvis"  
"yes miss y/n"  
"get me Loki quick"  
"Right away"  
        I just lay there suffocating, I hear someone run in and they stop at my bed. I don't want him to see me like this but I can't breath and I don't know what will happen if I let this go any further. Loki turns me over and gasp at the sight of me  
"Help me, please help me" He gently lifts my blanket off of me and picks me up. He carries me into the bathroom where he runs a cold bath. he takes my sweats and hoodie off just leaving me in my sports bra and underwear. He places me in the bath. He takes a wash cloth and rings the cold water over my body. He gets up and leaves for a couple minutes, whiles he's gone I lift my and see my skin has returned to its normal. I sigh in relief maybe he didn't see anything. Loki comes back with a towel, he gingerly picks me up and sets me on the counter. I still feel really weak, I lean my head against his shoulder as he dries me. he snaps his fingers and my bra and underwear and puts me in shorts and a tank top. he carries me back to my room and lays me on my bed. I notice that my room is a lot colder than what it was.  
"loki ..."  
"Shhhh don't talk just rest, you stressed your body too far" I nod and lay back and close my eyes.  
        I wake up and find myself wrapped around something ice cold. I turn over and see Loki staring at me but not with his normal green eyes. He has red eyes and blue skin.  
"I see you're recovering" I open and close my mouth like a fish  
"you're one to"  
"i'm a frost giant yes" I look down  
"why didn't you tell me y/n" I bite my lip  
"i didn't want you to leave me. I thought you might hate me, so I locked myself in here and tried to cover up hoping it would go away"  
"you nearly killed yourself by over heating your body. you're meant for the cold not warmth"  
"i'm sorry I just didn't know how to deal with it"  
"look at me y/n" I avoid eye contact with him, his hand gently lifts my head  
"don't think that you can't talk to me, I would always accept you. we are just more connected now that we are both the same"  
"that doesn't explain how I got here"  
"they gave you up, they sent you here. They sent you so we could be together"


	5. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loki giving a punishment SMUT

  
walking down the halls I am bored out of my mind, I walk into the thrown room and see Loki having one of those political meetings that I don't care for. I walk up to the table and take a seat next to my husband. he looks at me with confusion and all I can do is smirk. He turns back to his advisors as they keep talking. I cross my legs so my left foot sits comfortably on top of Loki's lap. he seems surprised by my actions and I keep focused on the advisors like I am actually paying attention to them. I run my foot up his thigh until I reach his bulge, I stifle a laugh as he his already hard for me. I start rubbing him up and down with my foot, I take a chancing glance at him and his eyes darken when they look at me. he gives me a warning look that makes me shiver. I continue my torturous on my king. He grabs my foot and stops all movement.  
"my love will you give us a moment here."  
"are you sure my king" I look at my innocently. he gives me that look that says I am so dead when he gets a chance.  
"yes i'll be at our chambers shortly" I nod my head and make my way out of the meeting room and to our chambers. I can't help but feel excited to have him all to myself. It's been ages since we had alone time together. He's been  and unfortunately I've been getting the short side of the stick. Once back at the chambers I lay on our bed looking up at the ceiling. I hear the door slam open and shut, I look up to see Thranduil red with anger.  
" Y/N what were you thinking?"  
"i was just having a little fun" I try to say without sounding like a child  
"fun? I was in the middle of a meeting, anyone could have seen"  
"but they didn't" he stares at me with even more anger, I start to think that maybe I should not have said that. he makes his way over to me. he crawls over me and kisses me deeply. He pulls me up and pulls me over his lap. He rips me dress in half with his knife.  
"that was my favorite dress!!" He runs his hand down my spine and I shiver. he rubs his hand over my ass cheek and slaps it. I moan at the feeling, this is the first time in over weeks that he has finally done anything like this. The pleasure slowly turns to pain and by the time he reaches twenty its almost unbearable. He slaps me once more and I sob into the covers. Loki stops his movements when he notices my demeanor has changes. he slides me off him and I bury myself deep into the covers to hide away from the embarrassment. He pulls the covers away and brushes my hair from my face. He notices my tears and immediately gathers me in his arms.  
"I'm sorry my love I thought you were enjoying it" That makes me cry even harder as I cling to him tighter. he rubs my back and speaks soothing things to me.  
"please talk to me" I lift m head and look into his pain filled eyes. He so concerned about me and all I did was damn near embarrass him in front of his advisors. I spill everything out to him on how I missed him so much, how I hear the maids talking about him, about actually liking the punishment, about feeling so sick about it, I spill my entire heart out to him. I always had a strong façade but this time its completely gone. I look at him and He leans me in and kisses my lips sweetly and gently. He gradually lays me down and hovers over me. He runs his hands up and down my body, going over the territory that he knows all to well. He works his hand between my legs and into my folds, I cling to his back as i feel immense pleasure from him. He works his fingers in and out until i feel nothing but bliss, he retracts his hand and lines himself up. He looks into my eyes the entire time while he pushes himself in. usually we both like it rough and hard and can go multiple times but i don't think that will happen this time around. he moves gently in and out of me, the new sensation puts me in over drive as i cling to him. For the first time in what seems like forever we are connected together a one. One of his hands intertwines with mine as the other runs through my hair. i look up into his eyes and we kiss like no tomorrow. we are both closing in on our highs. he leans down to my ear  
"let go love, I have you" i let go and my walls clench around his pulsating dick, sending him over the edge and milking him. He lay there in a heaping mess. he slides himself out of me and takes me into the bathroom and slips me as well as himself into the tub of warm water. For the rest of the night we spend it in each others arms talking about our worries.


	6. His Helmet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wearing loki's helmet and making him smile when he see's you

I've been working night and day to get this serum right for Bucky. So we can erase what hydra has put into him. Steve had tracked me down in the middle of Montana so that he could plead with me. I just couldn't say no. Unfortunately this left me little time to spend with Loki         
But I had to help Steve, he believed in me when no one else did. I look through the microscope at a sample of buckys blood to see what the chemical reaction would be to the formula. I know Loki is worried but I'm almost to a break through. I get up to get more coffee when the room starts to spin and my vision starts to blur until it goes black.   
I get up and look around me to see I'm in my room, Loki is to my right and he has concern in his eyes   
"What happened?"  
"You worked yourself into exhaustion until your body couldn't take it anymore."   
"Oh."  
"Steve and I have ordered you into a vacation." I look at him with big eyes  
"I almost have a break through though."  
"And it will be there when you get back. I've packed everything we leave in an hour." I just stare at him as he leaves. I decide not to argue and start to get ready. I take a shower get dressed and do my hair before heading out to the living room where Loki and Steve are talking. They look at me when they hear me  
"I'm ready." Loki smiles st me  
"Let's go love". I take hold of his hand as we leave.   
The driver takes us to the airport where a privet jet waits for us. Once we are up into the air I look at Loki who is sitting across from me  
"Where are you taking us"  
"It's a surprise." I accept the answer for now and just close my eyes to enjoy the ride there  
I wake to someone shaking me. I open my eyes and look up to like who is smiling at me.   
We're here. I follow him off the plane and notice the Effle tower in the distance. My mouth drops open as I look at him  
"Are we in Paris France?"   
"Yes we are"  
"What? how? why?"   
"Because like I said you need a vacation"  
"You didn't have to"  
"Of course I did. Anything for my queen." I always blush when he says that. He kisses my cheek before leading me to the cat that will take us to our hotel.   
After walking a couple hours just wondering in Paris I come back to the hotel to find our room completely empty. I know Loki had to complete some things but I thought he would have been done by now. I notice a note on the bed. I pick it up  
Be ready by 7. I look at the clock and see it's two. I go into the big king size bathroom and run a bath.   
I walk to the lobby after dressing in a big green and silver gown and a version of looks helmet that I had custom made for a female. I walk to the clerk and him where I may find my boyfriend. They pointed me in the direction of a fancy restaurant. I walk in to find it completely empty except for the table that has two candles on it and Loki standing by it and smiling. He notices my helmet and smiles even bigger. He walks up to me and kisses my cheek  
"You look lovely"  
"Thank you. You look dashing." He's dressed in a suit with a green scarf.   
"Let us eat."   
We spend the entire night together. Enjoying the meal and loving each other. It's getting pretty late so we decide to start heading back. We walk over the lock bridge. I love seeing all the promise locks. Loki stops us at a clearing and looks at me. I give him a confused look  
"What?"  He gets down on one knee. I gasp  
"YN I have been alive for over a thousand years and in that thousand years I have never met anyone like you. You have taught me to love. You have taught me to accept myself. I would never have changed my look on the value of life without you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife."  
Everyone has stop and staring us waiting for my answer  
"I'm in tears. Oh my god yes!"  
He slips the ring on and pulls me into a tight hug.  
"You will soon become my actual queen." I blush and pull back to look at him  
"Shut up and kiss me." He smiles at me  
"With pleasure."  
He leans down and kisses me. Everyone around us cheers and claps. He pulls back and takes out a lock. We walk over to the bridge and lock it onto the fence before throwing the key into the water where it'll never be found. We share another kiss before walking back to the hotel. Leaving the lock behind us for all to see  
"Our enternal love that'll last a thousand years and then a thousand more."


	7. Save Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saving loki from his punishment

"Thor I can't go to Asgard what will that accomplish"  
"Maybe if you show the all father that Loki loves you he will be spared"  
"Is that even possible"  
"Unlikely but it's worth a shot"  
"Fine"  
Thor and I walk in just as the trial starts. We stand near the front. Loki looks at me with sad eyes. I smile sadly at him  
"I Odin the all father sentence you Loki my son to eternity in prison."  
"WHAT?!" All eyes turn towards me as I talk out. I step out and stand next to Loki   
"How can you just send him into imprisonment for the rest of his days. How is that even remotely fair"   
"He took over Midgard"  
"He took over a city which hardly counts for anything because it's a tiny tiny portion of the entire damn planet. Plus Thor almost started a war and he was all forgived but now that doesn't apply to anyone else. Why is that". Loki looks at me pleading that I would just shut up. The all father stands and comes forward until he stands in front of me. Maybe I pushed a little to far. I glance at Loki before straightening out and squaring myself against him.   
"You defend him. Stand up to the most powerful person you will ever meet. Under what right."  
"Because I love him. After everything that he has been through. After everything that was hidden from him. He still found a way to love. He might not say it infront of everyone but he doesn't need to for me to know he returns the feelings. True love isn't about telling each other that we love each other. It's about a balance between each other. He might not tell anyone but I will. He held me captive."  
Everyone is dead silent as they just look at me. Loki looks at me like what the fuck  
"He never once harmed me though. I was free to go anytime but I chose not to. For me I felt balanced with him. I'm absolutely terrified of spiders."  
I glance at Loki as he rolls his eyes.   
"He thinks I shouldn't be but he accepts my fear and he takes care of me. I know what makes him tick. He knows what makes me tick. We balance each other out. Isn't that what true love is". I glance down at Loki who has tears in his eyes. I mouth the words I love you to him. He bows his head. Odin coughs and I turn my head to him waiting for him to responds. He looks between me and Loki.   
"I Odin the all father here by sentences my son Loki to spend the rest of enternity with the love of his life as all past crimes are forgiven". I stare at Odin before giving him a hug. There's tears in my eyes  
"Thank you"  
"Of course lady YN" I pull away and run to Loki who has been freed from his restraints. I jump into his arms as he buries his face in my hair. I tuck my head into the crook of his neck.   
"Another thing." We both separate and turn to the all father   
"I grant YN enternal life. A gift for righting my wrongs. Asgard welcomes you lady YN the goddess  of balance". Loki intertwines our fingers. He presses a kiss to my lips before  walking us out of the throne room.   
We sit on the couch of the warrior three room. I look into his eyes as he smiles  
"How does being a god feel."   
"No different though the whole not ageing to death thing is kinda cool." He chuckles before pressing a kiss to my lips.   
"Thank you"  
"I love you to much to let you go that easily my prince"  
"Oh I don't think I'm a prince anymore"  
"In my eyes you are." The others walk in. Some glaring some wearing soft smiles when they see us cuddled up to each other. Thor walks in with him big voice   
"Brother!"  
"Oh god". He takes both of us in a bone crushing hug. All the air rushes out of my lungs. Lokis eyes widen  
"Let go you bafoon you're strangling her. Her body hasn't made the change yet."   
Thor sets us down before placing a hand on my shoulder  
"Thank you lady YN"  
"All in a days work." I smile at him. Loki wraps his arms around my waist   
"This calls for celebration." He walks off to get some mead. I chuckle and shake my head. I lean my head back against lokis shoulder. I look at him as he looks at me. He pecks my lips  
"Brother come help me." Loki groans and rolls his eyes  
"Oh go help him. He's the one that brought me here." Loki nods before walking off.    
I walk out to the balcony and look out. It's so peaceful and serine. Why. Well it's simple. All it takes is balance.


	8. His Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's reaction when Tony tells him he finds you attractive.

        It's another stark party where anyone is invited. I don't know how Natasha talked me into coming but she did. I sit at the bar and gingerly sip on my crown royal on the rocks. I glance around the room trying to catch a glimpse of a certain God. Now that I think about it I think that's how nat got me here.  
         I sigh not seeing him here and head towards the balcony to get some fresh air. I can defiantly feel the alcohol cursing through my veins. I pull my tight dress down to cover my ass and lean the balcony. I look out across the busy city that's full of lights when I feel an arm wrap around my waist. I turn and see tony smirking at me.  
"Hey"  
"Hey, Have I ever told you, you look pretty hot in that tight little number"  
"No I don't think you have" He turns me so i'm up against the wall.  
"Well I should fix that" He leans down and brushes his lips against mine before moving down my neck. I lean my head back against the wall and let out a quiet moan. I close my eyes and let all the sensations run through me.  
        I feel Him get ripped away from me, I open my eyes to see Loki holding Tony by his neck  
"Listen here you mewling quim if I ever see you touching her again I will make you personally disappear" Tony just nods, fear evident in his eyes. Loki drops him and he scampers back inside. I just look at Loki with my mouth open  
"you'll catch flies dear"  
"what was that"  
"He needs to learn exactly who you belong to" I raise an eyebrow at him  
"Oh yeah who"  
        He just smirks at me before picking me up at holding me against the wall. He pushes his lips roughly against mine. he forces my lips apart so he can slip his tongue in. He immediately dominates me, I almost forget to breathe until he breaks the kiss. I look up at him with dazed eyes  
"Breathe darling breathe"  
I suck in a huge breath of air that I had no idea I was holding.  
        He starts kissing down my neck, unfortunately I let out a moan when he finds my weak spot. he smirks and sinks his teeth into me. I gasp at the pain, he soothingly licks it.  
 he pulls his head up to look at me  
"You belong to me" he kisses my bruised lips lightly before setting me down and walking back inside. I raise my hand to my neck and smirk when I feel the bruise.  
"yeah I defiantly belong to you" I run inside after him.


	9. The Stares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki was staring at you and you catch him right before he looks away

 I grumble as I make my way towards the kitchen first thing in the morning. its the morning of a mission and I hate mornings so a early mission just makes me hate them even more. I walk into the kitchen and see steve making breakfast.  
"Morning y/n"  
 I grunt in response, He smiles at me before handing me a cup of coffee. I throw my arms around him and hug  him tightly.  
"Thanks steve you're the best"  
"Thanks y/n" he pats my back, I let go and sit at the island. I sip on the coffee letting it relax me so the caffine can wake me up.  
        I feel like someone has eyes on me, I look at the door to find loki staring at his book. he walks over to me and sits down. I glance at him before returning to my coffee. Steve sets a plate of pancakes in front of me. I drench them in syrup and take a bite of the sweet buttermilk bread. I moan at the taste. As I eat I still feel eyes on me, I look the my left and loki is still looking at his book.  
        I start getting this suspicious feeling. I know Loki is staring at me, I just wonder why. I quickly move my head and find him staring at me. I smile  
"why are you staring at me"  
"I don't know what you're talking about" I roll my eyes  
"yeah right, just tell me why"  
"Are you and the captain as you put it a thing"  
"no, why" a blush creeps across his cheeks  
"I saw you hugging him" he mumbles quietly but not quiet enough. I smile gently at him  
"no we don't have a thing because I want a thing with a certain god of mischief. His eyes widen. I chuckle before placing a kiss on his lips  
"i'll see you when I get back and then we can talk about his whole thing situation"


	10. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is your first after he walks in on you while you are in the shower just to see your wet body. SMUT

 After just getting back from a mission all I want to do is take a nice relaxing bath. Going to my floor and locking the door so no one can interrupt me, I start my bubble bath. Putting in some strawberry suds and lighting a few candles. I slowly undress and dip my toe in to test the water, it's nice and warm. I slowly sink down into the water and sigh. My aching muscles have been killer.  
        It's been a stressful day. Fury was down my neck the entire mission and we almost had to abort the mission because of it.  
"you seem stressed my dear" My eyes snap open as i see Loki standing in the corner.  
 i quickly cover myself with my hands  
"loki what are you doing in here" He just smiles at me, I blush and look away  
"Don't be like that love I know you want me" He kneels down on the side of the tub and guides my face so I'm looking at him. I've loved Loki ever since I've met him. I pull him in for a kiss – just a long peck on the lips, no tongue but somehow that much more intimacy. When he doesn't kiss back i pull away and blush even more  
"Sorry I--" he cuts me off by kissing me  
"You're so tense," he states, sinking his right hand underwater, his left one gripped hard around the ledge of the tub to steady himself. "Let me help you with that. Can I help you with that?", he asks, his face now nuzzles against my neck, his scent – sweat and sandal wood – dizzying you. My mouth goes dry and all I can do is whimper, which he takes as a yes. Rubbing your clitoris, making your breath hitch.  
"Hm, you sure are wet, y/n , did I do that to you?" he asked in a demanding tone. Loki's movements are slow and calculated.  
"You like that, baby?", he mouths against my ear, his tongue rolling against my earlobe. "You want me inside?", he teases, pressing harder, rubbing faster, as I pant and squirm under his touch. Gripping the rim of the bathtub hard, knuckles white as I try to gain some sort of control.  
"I know you want me inside baby girl," A kiss against my jaw, a lick at my neck, "Just say it."  
"Yes" I whisper and moan at the lost of his touch. He picks me up and carries me to my bedroom and gently lays me on the bed. He stands a little way from the bed as his eyes scanned my body languidly, taking in all that there was to see. As he did this, a cocky smirk began forming on his face; matching the mischievous glimmer that's taken place in his green eyes. Feeling self conscious i try to cover myself but he grabs my wrists before leaning down so that his lips brushed against your ear.  
"you're beautiful love" Leaning down he start to kiss my neck. I made a small whimpering noise at the new sensation, and were utterly surprised. I nervously wiggled when he rolled himself on top of me. He uses one hand to hold my wrists gently above my head. closing my eyes at the situation, I begin to squirm harder. Never done this before I'm so nervous that I don't even realize Loki had settled himself comfortably above me before he spoke.  
"y/n look at me" My eyes are wide as i look him. He's so gorgeous, no flaws while i have many. I want him to see the inner turmoil that's going through me right now.  
"you've never down this before have you" i lower my eyes and look away from him that just confirms what he has said.  
"I love y/n, will you let me do this" Looking up into his eyes i can't help but trust him. i nod my head. He leans his head down and presses his lips gently to yours. We're both overwhelmed by the passion behind the kiss. There was a certain amount of connection that sparked between you, causing him to have the urge to delve deeper into the ocean that was me. He started to press his lips harder against my own. Moaning into the kiss as he slipped his tongue into my warm cavern, exploring the new territory. The kiss got more heated as you too separated and he pulled his shirt off before claiming my lips with his own again. He moved a hand down to grip my left breasts causing another moan to escape. He pulled away and began to pepper kisses down my body, going down cross the expanse of my neck and he licked over a spot that made me jerk and make a new sound.  
"Sweet spot, huh, y/n?" He smirked before leaning down and rapidly biting and lapping at the new found pleasure spot and making me moan out his name shakily. I pull him away and bring him up to a kiss  
"no more teasing, please" i plead against his lips. He pulls away and undresses quickly before settling between my legs. I tense as i feel him at my entrance.  
"Calm down, y/n I want this to be as painless as possible, I'll be gentle, I promise." I whimper as i cling to him. He gripped my hips with his hands, and thrust himself inside my virgin core breaking my hymen. arching my back and called out to the ceiling, writhing in his grasp from the expected pain.  
"Shhh, y/n. Give it a moment." he muttered, and he pulled himself out with a slightly wet sound. Then he thrust back into you softly, and repeated this.  
You're so fucking tight." He moaned in my ear "So fucking perfect." Twisting my hips a bit experimentally and moaned at the sensation.  
"can you go a bit faster?" He smiles lovingly at me and nods his head. Driving a little quicker to provide better stimulation to velvety walls of my cavern his member rubbed a certain spot making me clench with a new fervor. He began to piston his hips forward, rocking into me at greater speed, before reaching down to massage my sensitive clit once again. I threw my head back and scratched my nails down his back hard enough to leave marks; he began pounding forward, groaning in ecstasy, all while circling and rubbing my engorged nub with his talented fingers.  
"Oh God Loki!" i scream  
"that's it darling tell everyone who you belong to"  
"LOKI!!" One final press of his thumb against my clit and I was done for. My body clenched hard around him and released in a final, punishing wave as his rhythm stuttered and he let out an animalistic growl as I felt him come within me, the hot stream of his seed coating my insides. We lay there, aftershocks running through our sweaty, sticky bodies, panting to catch our breath. he pulled out his softening member from my still convulsing body  When he caught his breath, he rolled over and wrapped himself into my sweaty body in a spooning position as he petted my hair lovingly.  
"I love you so much, (y/n" he said, curling closer to me.  
"I Love you too" I say groggily as slumber meets me but i can still feel him peppering kisses along my neck.


	11. Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki kidnaps you during the new York battle

         Running through the building I look out the window to see my target. I stop before running full force into a window landing on top of Loki. I struggle to gain control over his hoover craft type thing. I grabs me by my neck holding me off over the side. My eyes fill with panic, he smirks at me. I grab his wrist using my powers to gain control over him. His eyes dilate.  
“Set me down on the ground” he sets me down, something seems off about him. Usually if I gain control they are under my spell even if they don’t want to be. Before I can react he wraps his arms around me before flying into what seems like a black hole. My vision goes black.  
         My body feels heavy, it feels like something is holding me down and I can’t get it off. I open my eyes and look around to find myself in an old house. My ankle is chained to the bed. I try standing but collapse, ‘ how long have I been out’ I hear footsteps getting closer to me. My instincts tell me to hide. I move so i'm under the bed.  
        I watch as the door opens, the foot steps come nearer to me then they disappear. just like that as if it was magic. I feel something wrap around my ankle as i'm dragged from underneath the bed. I look up into the eyes of Loki. He smiles down at me before kissing me. I gasp in surprise, he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth.  
        I struggle in his grip  
"let me go" I start getting angrier  
"Oh so she does talk, feisty to must be my lucky day"  
"in your dreams" h picks me up and throws me on the bed. He locks my wrists to the head board and my feet to the bed post.  
"untie me"  
"Sorry can't do that love"  
"Bullshit" 'CRACK'  
He slaps my exposed stomach, I wince in pain  
"i am a king and you will talk to me as one" he grabs my jaw and squeezes it tightly. I whimper in response  
"that's more like it" he moves to across the room to a table that has objects set up on it. My eyes widen when he comes back with a gag and a knife.  
        I start struggling harder. he shoves the gag in my mouth and uses the knife to cut my shirt off. He presses the cool blade to my stomach, I shiver, I look up at him with wide eyes as he leans down  
"If you don't want this to be any worse then what it is, I would hold still" At this point he digs the knife into my flesh. I scream into the gag as tears run down my face.  
        Each drag he does the pain gets worse. I can feel the blood leave my body and I start to lose consciousness. As I fade into the black, I look up to see Loki lick the knife and smile with bright red eyes. Red as Blood.  
        Pain that's all I feel right now but whoever is yelling won't shut up. I open my eyes to see Tony and Steve arguing. I groan as I look around. I'm in a hospital bed, the monitor keeps beeping.  
"you're awake" I look over at Thor who looks like he hasn't slept in ages  
"yeah, how did you guys find me"  
"Loki left in the lobby of the tower. We thought you were dead with how much blood you lost" I move my hand down to the bandages that cover my Torso.  
"i am so Sorry Lady Y/N" I look at Thor  
"it wasn't your fault Thor, don't blame yourself" Thor just shakes his head as he looks down.  
"Hey can you get me some food, i'm pretty hungry" he jumps to his feet  
"Of course"  
        Once i'm sure I'm alone I drag myself to the bathroom room. I have to lean against the sink for support. I take the bandages off to see what exactly has happened.  
        My mouth goes dry as I look at the site in front of me. The words carved into my skin for the rest of my life  
'MINE' I stagger back into what feels like a brick wall. I look up the mirror to find that same smirk looking at me along with those Same. Red. Eyes.


	12. pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .(part 1) Imagine telling Loki you're pregnant

I stare at the pregnancy test in front of me, its the fifth one I've taken. All of the telling me the same thing. I. Am. Pregnant. Now with whose baby is aa good question. It's none other than the God of Mischief himself Loki. I discard all of the tests before heading to the kitchen to get some water.  
        I'm sitting on the couch trying to take calming breaths when Thor walks in with one of my tests. he looks at me before smiling  
"Congratulations Lady Y/N" I watch as Loki walks in and gives Thor a strange look  
"What are you talking about"  
"Well you see--" I rush over to him before covering his mouth with my hand. I look at Loki with a smile  
"He was congratulating me on my target practice yesterday, I beat my high score" Loki nods  
"Why didn't you tell me"  
"it slipped my mind" I shrug "Any way I have to talk to Thor about getting Jane a gift for her birthday. This way Thor" Loki is left there feeling suspicious as he watches me drag thor away.  
        I drag thor into an empty room, I grab the test from thor before throwing it away. I stare out the window tryng to control my breathing  
"He doesn't know does he" Thor speaks quietly, I shake my head no  
"Why"  
"Because how am I suppose to tell him that I'm pregnant with his child. He told before he would never have kids because he doesn't want them to be like them"  
"you need to tell him y/n"  
"i can't thor" I turn to him with tears in my eyes. He sighs, he wraps his arms around me in a comforting hug. The door opens to Loki, his eyes are wide before he narrows them at us. Thor lets me go before walking towards the door  
  
"i'll let you guys talk" He leaves. I look at Loki who looks pissed  
"What is going on" he demands  
"Loki I have to tell you something and I need you t sit down" he follows me over to the couch. he sits down looking at me as if I will hurt him or not. I look into his emerald green eyes  
"Loki I'm pregnant and its yours" His whole world freezes, I just look at him as he doesn't move or make a sound. I take that as my rejection. I try to stop the tears but I just can't.  
"you don't have to worry about being a part of him" I get up and wipe my eyes  
"Good bye Loki" I make my way to the door when I feel him grab my wrist. I turn to look at him  
"are you really pregnant" I nod my head  
"And its mine" I nod my head again. Loki grins, he leans down and captures my lips.  
"Let us celebrate" he picks me up bridal style before taking me to our room. He sets me down gently so not to hurt the baby growing inside of me. He lifts my shirt slightly before covering my small baby bump with butterfly kisses. It ends up lulling me asleep. He looks up at me and smiles before gathering me in his arms and settles down. He wraps his arms around me and places a hand on my growing stomach before going to sleep with a smile on his face.


	13. His Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally admitting his love for you after seeing you with another man

"Yeah so this is stark tower, its huge but its home" We walk into the main living area. All the others don't pay any mind to us but Loki does. He looks up from his book to watch us  
"y/n, I  think its amazing, I don't know how to thank you"  
"oh its no big deal"  
"what?! yes it is please I have to repay this let me at least buy you lunch" I sigh and look at him  
"fine" he hugs me before leaving. I shake my head and go over to the couch, Tony just can't keep him mouth shut  
"Is that your boyfriend y/n? he wiggles his eyebrows at me  
"no, we're just friends"  
"yeah sure friends" he says sarcastically.  
"whatever Tony" Tony gets up and leaves. I look over at Loki who what seems like smoke coming from him at all.  
"loki whats wrong" I place a hand on his knee. he flinches away from me and storms at but not before muttering really tightly  
"nothing at all" I stare at the door that he just exited from. I look over at Thor  
"What just happened" Thor looks down before answering  
"its not for me to say" I just left  
        The next day I'm having lunch with my friend and we are walking down the side walk when this guy comes up to us and pushes us into an alley. he puts a gun up to his head  
"Stay away from y/n"  
"What? Why"  
"She is not yours, she will never be yours, if you value your life you leave" He nods his head before leaving me to this deranged man with a gun. I look at the guy, I recognize those eyes from anywhere. I cross my arms and glare at him  
"Loki you better have a good explanation for this"  
"whose Loki" I push his gun away  
"Thanks though for ruining 10 years of friendship" I push past him and make my way towards stark tower.  
        By the time I get to my floor I find Loki waiting for me. I ignore him as I make my way towards the kitchen to get some wine. I need to drink this day away.  
"Can I say something" he asks as I take a sip  
"oh I think you've said enough. I want to say something though" I set the glass down " How dare you say that let alone follow me. Do you realize that, that was my best friend for ten years. Do you realize what you have done." He steps forward towards me, he has something in his eyes that tell me to back up. He backs me up against the counter. he leans his head down and places a soft kiss on my cheek  
"Please forgive me. I have fallen in love with you from the first moment that I have seen you. I got jealous that was my mistake, my biggest mistake was trying to drive off someone who was close to you without and for that I apologize"  
        I look into his eyes before smiling and returning this cheek  
"i forgive you but we are having lunch with my best friend, you are apologizing, and we are talking more about this over dinner tonight. so get your apron we have some cooking to do"  
That was the first time that I have truly scene him


	14. Jail Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being there when Loki is thrown in prison for his crimes and you can't take being away from him so you break him out

  My heart shatters as I watch Loki be dragged away. He was sentenced to eternity in prison. how could the all father possibly do that to him. I feel Thor tug my arm, I let him drag me to my room. He puts me to bed, he wears a pained expression when I curl up under the covers and start balling my eyes out.  
        I flinch away from him when he places a hand on my shoulder. He should know better than to touch me. He sighs  
"Lady y/n, please Loki would not want this"  
"leave thor"  
"please--"  
"I SAID GET OUT!!" I yell at him, he doesn't say anything, he just leaves.  
        I hear the door open and close again, I sigh before turning over  
"Thor I told you to--" I stop mid-sentence when I see its mother Frigga  
"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to--" She just smiles kindly at me  
"do not worry child. I understand" She walks over to me and envelopes me in a hug. I start balling my eyes out once again.  
        I cry so hard, I start to dry heave. Frigga tries to calm me but its no use. she calls Thor to calm in. He picks me up and starts to carry me.  
"Brother? what has happened" Loki's voice breaks me out of my trance as, I look up to see Loki behind the force field. I wiggle out of Thor's grasp and run over to the shield. I want to be held by him so badly. I want to feel safe just like he's always made me feel.  
        I can see the pain in his eyes as he stares at me.  
"Love, please deep breaths" I try to calm down but I can't there is no way for me to calm down. the barrier between us dissolves, he quickly scopes me up into his arms and holds me to his chest. I wrap my arms around his body so tight as if he might disappear. he places a hand on my chest so I can hear his steady heart beat. I finally calm down enough to pass out with his arms still wrapped around me.  
       It seems like weeks have passed when really only days have. I haven't been able to sleep, I haven't eaten, I haven't left my room. Thor and Frigga are worried about me. Loki and I have always been attached to the hip, never separated for to long. So it was only natural for us to grow stronger as we got older.  
        I finally snap on the tenth night of being alone, I can't take him being in prison any longer. I creep down the stairs to Loki's cell. All the guards are enjoying the feast as we welcome the new year. I stand in front of his cell, I just watch his disheveled look toss and turn in his sleep.   
          I place my hand on the barrier and use the magic Loki has taught me. I concentrate all my energy on my hand. The barrier breaks without sounding the alarm. I step through and walk up to the bed.  
  "Loki, Love please wake up" He shakes awake and look up at me with big eyes.

"y/n? what are you doing here"

"we're leaving" I grab his hand and start heading further into the prison.

"y/n you'll create treason." I stop and turn towards loki

"the only reason why I stayed here for so many years is because of you. I love you to much for us to be separated. you were there for me when I needed someone and now I'll be there for you when you need someone"  
"Where will we go"  
"anywhere you want, Asgard might not see you as a king but I do and i'll follow my king to the very end no matter what" He looks at me with loving eyes before bringing our joined hands up and kisses them.  
"Lets leave then my love"  
        Running down corridor after corridor we come face to face with Frigga. She looks between us before giving a gentle smile and stepping aside. Loki goes up to her and places a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
"Thank you mother" She nods as he takes my hand once again and starts running. We come to the portal and stop. The alarm starts blaring, they finally found out that Loki is missing.  
"Lets go to Neverland and never come back until Forever ends" He whispers in my ear before placing a kiss on my temple. We jump into the portal to a place where we'll never grow old.


	15. Thor!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thor walking in on you and Loki after he hears strange noises coming from your bedroom

 Another long hard day at the office is over and all you look forward to today is a nice warm bed. Dropping everything at the door and taking off all your cloths and climbing into bed. The sound of your front door being shut and keys being thrown onto the coffee table in your living room shake you from your accidental nap.  
"There you are" I look up at Loki and smile at him. You pull him in for a kiss and pull him into bed. He chuckles and pulls away. You keep your arms wrapped around him tightly  
"long day?" I just nod  
"I see." He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of your mouth. "You have been working without respite for a long time," he said. "Lie down. On your belly and close your eyes" You complied, Once your eyes were firmly shut, Loki got off the bed and started rummaging around the bedside drawer. A faint, pleasant scent filled the air — sandalwood? Loki placed oil-slick hands on your back. Ah, so that was it. He was going to give you a massage. While his intentions were nothing but good you still cringed, expecting the worst. It wasn't that you doubted his dexterity, it was just that gods had a different pain threshold than humans. Even at your most relaxed your back was a stiff, knotted mess; you carried all your worry in your lower back, and the muscles of your neck felt like they had fused into a monolithic mass long ago  
        At first he kept his hands right where they were, letting their warmth seep into your back. Then he started moving his thumbs in slow circles, with barely any pressure. You were so tense with knots that any pressure would hurt making you whimper out  
"Easy now, just relax and let your prince take care of you"  
        The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. He worked on your neck in smooth, patient circles, until you were all but purring under his hands, you were too much of a limp noodle to protest anything he would do to you. A guttural groan escaped you as his powerful thumbs skimmed over the base of your spine and pressed into the tight flesh of your buttocks. he placed his spread hands at the base of your thighs. You sucked in a breath as he swept his thumbs along the twin creases there. He did it slowly, from the inside out. And then he did it again, knuckles brushing against your pussy.  
"Turn over my dear" You obeyed ungraciously, just flopping over on your back.  
        he tugged your left foot into his lap and began to work his oil-slick thumbs into the aching arch, making you let out a borderline orgasmic moan. You quieted when he began kneading your calves. He moved up, inching ever further up your thighs, thumbs sliding in teasing circles. Soon, his fingers were skimming your hipbones only to dip back between your legs, knuckles brushing unerringly against your oil-slick, sodden sex.  
        Working the oil all over your body Loki straddled you, keeping his weight entirely off you as he did so. Loki leaned down to kiss you making you melt in his touch  
“I need you...I need to feel you…” You panted and rocked against him. He began stripping, once he was fully naked he looked down to admire your beautiful body stretched beneath him, glistening with sweat in the candlelight as your eyes devoured his form. Then he pressed the tip of his manhood to your entrance and pushed. You cried out with pleasure as he slowly began filling you. It had been pleasant enough before- pleasant enough to leave you wanting more that is- but now it was completely different. It felt like every nerve in your body had come alive. Never could you have imagined it being so pleasurable. He took you slowly, falling in love with your body all over again as it wrapped around him, making him groan and gasp with you as he moved.  
"Oh God! YES LOKI!!" then the door slammed opened  
“Loki! Y/n! are you okay!?"  
"THOR!!" Loki quickly covered you with blankets and stayed on top of you to shield you away from your brother. I look over at Thor who is stunned and blushes  
"sorry i--"  
"leave. NOW!" He scrambles away while shutting the door. Loki looks at you before sighing.  
"I'm sorry about him" You giggle and wrap your arms around him  
"Lets just finish what we started" he growled and pulls you into another heated kiss.


	16. good to bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waking in the best mood ever and through out the day it slowly goes down and Loki finds you in the bathroom crying and he comforts you

        I don't know what it is but I just have this feeling that today is going to be absolutely amazing. I have a spring in my step. I have a smile on my face. And I have a good feeling inside my bones. Shouldn't everyone feel this way? Well if everyone is going to feel happy we should start at the beginning.   
I ask Jarvis to take me to Buckys floor. As I step off the elevator Bucky looks like he's about to lose it.   
"Bucky are you ok"  
"Fine what do you want"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, it's suppose to be a really nice day"  
"Why would I want to be with you"  
"I uh"  
"Leave"  
"What"  
"Leave now"  
His pupils thin and I make a break for the elevator. I guess Bucky wasn't the best one to start with. So let's go with Bruce. He's always calm  
Upon arriving to the lab it is in ruins. Bruce looks at me as he starts to turn green. I just back up slowly into the elevator.   
It's lunch time and no one is happy. I sit at the counter when Steve walks in. He sees I'm not very happy.   
"Hey are you ok"  
"Yeah I guess. Do you want to do something"  
"Sure I was actually going to go train if you want to come"  
"That sounds great"  
We joke around until we get into the gym. When we walk in Bucky is already there punching the bag repeatedly. Steve stops   
"Buck are you ok". Bucky takes a swing at Steve. Steve stumbled before tackling him. I just feel this sadness crawl up inside me. I go back up to the common room where I find tony drunk at the counter  
"You know what your problem is"  
"Tony I'm not in the greatest mood right now"  
"You problem is you're so shy you never go for anything. I mean I've dated girls hotter than you and some what skinnier. Maybe that's why Rein deer games doesn't like you."   
Tears are falling from my eyes as I run to my bed room. I slide against the wall. Pulling my knees to my chest I just start balling my eyes out. The door opens and arms wrap around me.   
"What's wrong love"  
I just shake my head. Loki places a hand on my forehead utterly seeing everything I saw today. He growls but that just makes me cry harder. He scopes me in his arms and carries me to his room instead of mine.   
He pulls me so I'm laying on top of him. He uses his frost giant powers to cool me off. I end up falling asleep, feeling exhausted. He smiles when he sees me so peaceful but growls on the inside.   
He makes a connection to everyone in the tower.   
"If anyone of you makes YN cry for any reason or upsets her in anyway. I will make your worst nightmares come to life."   
Loki looks down at me and rubs my back as I move to cuddle closer to him. He drops his head to kiss my forehead before going to sleep


	17. constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki being your dad and you and him spend the entire day together. As the day slowly turns to night he teaches you about the night sky.

 This has been one of the greatest days ever. I spent it with my dad, Loki. I know grandpa Odin didn't want to let him out of his cell but he broke easily when he saw my eyes starting to tear up. He gave in very easily. We sit in the middle of the gardens looking up at the stars of the night sky. I lay on top of him as the stars completely fascinate me. My dad doesn't really talk about my mom. She was immortal and died shortly after I was born due to birthing complications. I can't help but wander where she went though.  
"Dad?"  
"Yes, honey"  
"where did mom go?" I ask softly, silence fills the air.  
"I mean I know she died and she's not here with us but where did she go. she couldn't have just disappeared. Could She?" I look up at him with big eyes. His eyes fill with so many emotions. He gathers me in his arms and sits me on his lap.  
"Look at the sky" I look up "What do you see"  
"Stars"  
"yes but what else" I furrow my eyebrows together and look at him confused. he smiles softly at me.  
"Look at the stars the great people of the past look down on us. They guide us. yes they are not with us at this moment but they will always be with us."   
        Looking back up at the stars, they all seem connected some way, some how.  
"we are all connected, in the great circle of life. we are never alone and you must not forget that. no matter how far something might be, no matter how alone you might feel, we are connected and you will never be alone."  
        The stars seem to shine so much brighter than they ever have before.  
"is mom up there?' I look into his eyes, he smiles  
"she is up there, she's looking down on us and guiding us. but she is not only up there but she is in here and here" he points to my head and my heart. I lean back against his chest and lay my head on his shoulder. falling sound asleep, Loki carries y/n to her bed and sets her under the covers before tucking her in. He smiles gently when she starts squirming, he places her stuffed lion toy under her arms. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead after she settles down.  
"We are part of each other" he whispers before leaving.


	18. thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki being your dad and you're a toddler that's scared of thunder storms

You woke up from your nightmare, flinching from the sound of thunder outside. You got up and made your way too your father's room. Despite your uncle being the God of Thunder I'm still scared especially waking up to it after a nightmare.You climbed out of bed and went to your father's room.  
"Daddy?" you asked, trying to nudge him awake.  
"y/n?" tiredly raising his head and looking down at you, seeing your watery e/c eyes He pulled you onto the bed with him, gently moving your (h/c) hair away from your face.  
"Had a bad dream?"  You nodded, clinging to him.  
"would you like to talk about it" you shake your wee head  
"thunder scary. I.. I'm not brave, like Daddy..." you mumble  
"Really? well you know I will protect you from anything." he kissed your forehead. "Sweet dreams."  
"Nighty-night, Daddy." you whispered as your eyes closed and soon you were sound asleep in your fathers arms.


	19. he's like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> standing up to the avengers after spending a day with Loki because you love him no matter what he has done

  I have to say that having Loki stay at Avengers tower isn't the greatest idea but at least we can keep an eye on him. I stop outside his room or should I say cell. He hasn't left this room since he got here. No one visits him, no one interacts with him, nothing. He is in complete isolation and I have to say I feel bad. it's hard being in complete isolation, it makes you feel like you're alone, that you aren't loved. I knock but he doesn't answer, I walk in and see him sitting in the corner. he looks like he hasn't slept in days. I set the food down on the table before moving over to him. He's staring at nothing, he looks so... numb. I place a hand on his shoulder  
"Loki?" he looks at me and I feel my heart break. His eyes are so broken the once bright green eyes are now black without a soul. he needs to leave this room, he needs to leave this tower, he needs fresh sunlight.  
"take a shower and get ready. i'll be back in a  half hour" I stand and move towards the door. I feel a shaky hand wrap around my wrist, I look back and see him look at me  
"why" he sounds so broken  
"because i'm getting you out of here rather they like it or not"  
        After a half hour I walk back into his room finding him looking a lot better than before. I smile at him.  
"ready" he nods his head  
"good" I walk over to him and disable his tracker that was locked around his ankle.  
"lets go" I lead him to the garage where my car his. It starts with a roar.  
        I drive outside the city and to the country and through the woods until I reach a house that's hidden from the outside world. I pull up to it and get out. I smile as I take a deep breath of fresh air.  
"what is this place" I look at Loki  
"its my escape away from all of it. away from the city, away from judging eyes, its the place where i'm myself" I walk inside and find nothing has changed. I look behind me and see Loki looking around with caution.  
"you don't have to worry. you can be free here" he doesn't say anything just looks around some more.  
"do want some wine, I know its not the same a mead but hey its still good" he looks at me, his eyes hold some kind of hope like someone actually cares for him.  
"i would like that"  
"great make yourself at home, I'll be right back" I go down to my cellar and get one of the many bottles of wine that I used Tony's credit card to but with. I grab two glasses and the bottle opener before moving back to the living room where Loki is looking at some of the pictures on my tables and wall. I set the things down and open the bottle and pour two glasses before handing one to Loki. He watched me the entire time I opened and poured the glasses. I take a big sip in front of him to prove that its not drugged.  
"Don't worry about it being drugged. I saw you watching, i'm not that type of person" I go upstairs and I can tell he's following me, I open one door to reveal my library that I built into my home.  
"i know you like books, no one knows about this library or what's in it, help to any book you want." I go down stairs and leave him to have some kind of peace.  
        The day I slowly turning into night, going into the kitchen I pull out some food to prepare for a meal. As I cook I hear footsteps enter the kitchen and something get set down on the island. I turn and stare at the book that Loki placed on it.  
"This book is your entire inner monologue" I nod my head and look at him.  
"Yeah"  
"you were put into isolation for ten years"  
"all because I was a hydra assassin, sent to kill everyone in shield"  
"AND SHIELD JUST SENT YOU AWAY!!" he yells, he's starting to get angry  
" I did a bad thing Loki, i'm not going to say that I didn't deserve it but it was one of the hardest things I have ever been through. I was completely alone, no one checked on me for days on end, they sent in a robot to deliver food and water to me so I wouldn't starve to death. they wanted to break me but they didn't and now i'm here. five years later I still feel the need to get away from all of them, to make myself feel alive and not some missionary" I grab the plates of food and handed him one. I walk out of the kitchen just leaving Loki to stare at the book.  
        The ride home was dead silent. I couldn't read Loki to save the life of me all I knew was something in him changed. The tower seems so quiet like no one is there. We are still silent as the elevator takes us up. as soon as the door opens and all hell breaks loose.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!"  
"loki could have killed you"  
"we were about to send a search party for you" All the bickering, all the fighting, I just can't take it, they're blaming Loki, me and him spending time together. They think I was under some mind control. my resolve finally snaps  
"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!!" Everyone including loki stare at me with wide eyes  
"How can you blame him for this. he didn't take his tracker off him, I did. he didn't leave this tower, I took him out. HE DIDN'T BRAIN WASH ME! IT WAS MY DECISION!  
        you are all blaming him for something I did on my own. not one of you have actually looked at him since he's been here. you put him in isolation, put him in some cage like he's an animal"  
"he is an animal y/n look what he did to new York"  
"i was put into isolation for ten years for trying to kill everyone that had to do with shield. you may not believe it but they kept me away from human contact for ten years. no contact, no interaction, all alone in my own thoughts. have none of you wondered where the hell I came from. or how they even knew where to find me. Five years that's how long I've been free. I know the pain of being alone, being afraid, feeling that no one loves you when. I won't let that happen to someone else, especially someone that I care about.  
        He is going to be free to leave his room, He is free to come to my personal library that I have here that no one else is allowed in. It's time for all of you to get off your high horse and realize this is a human being not an animal."  
        I walk away extremely pissed off, everyone else is just left standing there. Loki looks just as surprised as everyone else. He quickly follows y/n's footsteps, it leads him to a door that he never noticed before. He gently opens it and he finds a library. I just sit curled up on the couch letting the tears stream down my face. he kneels down in front of me, he gently cups my cheeks and makes me look at him. he smiles and kisses my forehead before scooping me up in his arms and carrying me to his room. he pulls the covers back and gets in. he covers the both of us and holds me close to his chest. By this time I've calmed down and my crying have turned into sniffles. he rubs my back.  
"I'm sorry" I whisper to him, he looks down at me with wide eyes  
"sorry for what"  
"for them, all the blaming, everything. I just wish that we could just stay at the house away from all of this"  
"we can" I look up at him with big eyes  
"just the two of us" I nod my head and smile, he returns it before resting our foreheads together. Today has been one of the best days, we are never alone.


	20. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Smut) Imagine being an Omega and going with your first heat and Loki is there for you

   Today was not your day. You had woken up sweaty and hot, and when you took your temperature, it was currently way above the normal. You checked yourself and weren't emitting any flames, so that was scratched off of the list of possible reasons behind this.  you weren't able to concentrate  on anything long enough before another pain would wrack your perspiring body.  
        Banging was coming from your door as it flew open and Loki stepped in. smelling your scent from his own floor. His smell filling you nostrils calmed you a little but you were still very excited. Loki leaned down to pick you up and you instinctively curled up tighter into him like a child. He gently placed you on the couch that you had previously rolled off of and was about to leave, but you reached up to him, letting out a soft whine when he tried turning away from you. He looked down at you and he was taken back by how blown that your pupils were, your normally vibrant (E/C) eyes now only a slight ring of color around the black in the middle.  
"Alpha..need you...need you, please!" you cried desperately, finally letting your inner Omega speak for itself. You spread yourself out willingly, no longer ashamed, and keened to him. Pleading for him to just take you, to knot you, to ease your unbearable heat...  
"y/n..." you faintly heard through your heat daze, and you drank in the way that your name rolled off of his tongue, rushing silk over your ears and sending a rush of slick down your thighs,  
"Do you want this?" he asked, looking into your (E/C) eyes, darkened by lust. You nodded in response, Leaning your head to side exposing your bonding glands and spreading your naked body for him.  
"Loki... Please"  
"You're such a beautiful omega. My omega. y/n..." he cooed, and being called by your placement caused you to let out a involuntary moan that somewhat sounded like his name. He glanced down at his hand that was covered with your slick and brought it up to his mouth, tentatively licking his fingers. He closed his eyes and grumbled in pure, lusty, content, and gave you a dirty look that made you blush hotly.  
"So wet, just for me, huh? Look, all of that slick, getting ready for a big knot. Mine, perhaps?" he said in that silky, sweet, voice of his, his head bending down so his he could mouth at your neck, nearing your bonding gland. Your only response was to let out a pleading "Yes" and to writhe from the sexual frustration. he continued, slowly easing his way in, taking care not to hurt his omega, but he could only hold off the animal need to claim for so long. until he thrust the rest of the way in, letting out a desirable groan. You keened at the feeling of finally being filled, feeling his throbbing length inside of you. He continued to nuzzle at you neck, while you wrapped your hands around the back of his, already bucking your hips to give better access. Of course, there was a little twinge of pain, but your body had prepared itself so thoroughly that it didn't last for more than half a second. Loki's thrusts were strong and fast, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing through the room as he held onto your hips tightly. Your body had already been so worked up, that it only took a few more thrusts before you felt the warning signs of your orgasm faintly. Loki's knot was starting to form and expand  
"I want your knot alpha.. please" Member pulling in and out of you with a rigorous fervor, he panted huskily in your ear, nipping along the lobe in the process.  
"Come on, dove, let it all go." and with that, he bit at your bonding glands, holding his teeth to the swollen glands as you let out a squeal of delight. you reveled in your orgasm as Loki worked you through it, until his own came crashing down on him. His hips gave a couple of final, slow thrusts, and his knot popped fully, stretching you to the point that it would have hurt if you weren't currently drenched and wanton from your heat. His teeth sink just that much further into your bonding glands. You both collapse on the couch in afterglow. He turns you so your resting on his chest. You nuzzle into him further as he runs his fingers through your hair.


	21. control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki beating Tony up because he got you drunk and now your powers are out of control.

"tony I don't know about this, I've never gotten drunk before." I look at the aged vodka that's placed in front of me before passing it back towards him. He smiles at me behind the bar  
"all the more reason to get drunk" he pushes the drink back towards me  
"i barely have control of my powers this will only make it worse"  
"Don't worry about it let me take care of it when it get out of hand" I finally give in and take the entire drink down. I start coughing as the drink burns going down  
"don't worry kid it only gets better" he passes me another drink.  
        What went from one drink turned into multiple which turned into a whole bottle.  
"you 'hic' want to see something" I stumble over to tony who is as equally as drunk as me  
"sure" he chuckles I make one of his bottles explode. glass goes everywhere. I giggle as he cheers me on, so I keep going. eventually glass is everywhere, I start feeling sick so i try walking to the bathroom only to slip and fall into the glass. My hands hurt, i look down to see glass and blood. It brings back bad memories of wars and the experiments done on me. i start hysterically crying and back up into a corner.  
"y/n? whats 'hic' wrong" Tony tries to come over to me but i blast him away with my powers.  
"oh no! tony i'm sorry" balls of energy start getting thrown everywhere.  
        Loki walks into the room after working at shield head quarters, his eyes widen at the scene, his eyes travel from me to tony. he grabs tony by the collar and pins him to the wall  
"what have you done! she barely has control and you threw away any confidence that she was starting to gain!" Tony's eyes turn fearful  
"i didn't know this was going to happen"  
"of course you didn't you mewling quim" he drops him and walks over to me and picks me up bridal style. Carrying me to our bedroom i can't help but cry into his shoulder as he tries soothing me. He walks into the conjoining bathroom and sets me down on the toilet seat. He gets a warm washcloth to clean my hands. i wince when he touches my tender hands. he bandages them up before placing a soft kiss on them. i start to cry even harder  
"darling whats wrong"  
"i didn't mean too i promise please i'm sorry" Loki's eyes widen when he realizes i'm going into a relapse. He picks me up and carries me to bed. placing gingerly on the bed before wrapping his arms around me.  
"Darling no one will ever hurt you again. there is nothing to be sorry for. Tony is just a stupid human"  
"i love you Loki"  
"i love you as well darling get some sleep" i can't help but fall asleep, my eyes lids feel so heavy but i still feel him rub tiny circles in my back as he whispers simple nothings in my ear.


	22. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Smut) Imagine Letting Loki do what ever to you on his birthday

It was a big day. The stages were set and the moments were most definitely memorable. You place your key in the door and let yourself in. The main room was dark with a few long candles littering various surfaces. After shutting the door you places your phone and keys on the kitchen counter and walked into the living/dinning room, you see a large wooden table filling up the middle of the room, all the modern furniture pushed to the edge and covers over them, you looked around and also see a large wooden chair and some tin goblets on the table. You hear footsteps and brace yourself when you see his shadow.  
'Fuck!' you think as he walks into the light.  
'Your late' Loki growls as he comes up behind you. He pulls you into the bedroom and rips our cloths off  
"I think you need punished" with great force your slammed against the door.  Looking up you see his twisted grin formed as he breathed heavily, his long fingers digging sharper into your shoulder blades.  
Licking his lips he tilted his head to the side, “What surprises do you think will happen to you? Just what do I have in store for you, and your…..mmmm….body?” He nips at you neck  
“Tonight, I own you. Do i make myself clear?”  
"yes sir"  
A pleased smile came across his face, “Good girl.” My eyes widen as Loki two clones. As he kneels down to suck on my already sensitive pearl the other tow take my nipples. They pull away and dragged you to the bed. Loki uses his magic to tie you up.  
“Safe word’s cinnamon, but doubt you’ll be using it.” My silence was there cue to do whatever they wanted. One took the chance to guide his hard cock to your waiting mouth. The original Loki kneels between your legs and prepares you for the longest night of your life. You moan while sucking the big cock. Loki grips your hair and shoves himself deep into your throat letting himself go. You take it all down without hesitation. He pets your head lovingly before getting off the bed. You feel the untie your being moved around. You feel yourself straddling one of them. They guide you so your hovering over his cock as he held it at its base, steadying it as you sank down onto him, feeling his girth stretch you. When my thighs rested against his you let out a breath you hadn’t realized you've been holding, taking a moment to adjust to his size. The bed dipped behind you as another rested against you back, his hard body pressing against you as he whispered  
"Good Girl take him deep. Lean forward and relax darling" Loki wrapped his arms around you and pulled you forward. Loki rubbed your back as the second one squirted some lube on his hand he worked his fingers over your arse cheeks, massaging the flesh, and with each pass got closer and closer to his target until his fingers brush over your arsehole, sighing a little as he did so. Massaging against it you began to relax and felt his finger slip inside, the slippery digit working in and out as you groaned at the pleasure just that simple act. he worked the finger deeper and deeper, finally slipping another in alongside it and doing the same. By the third one he stopped all movements and removed them causing you to whimper at the lost. that first nudge of his cock at my rear passage, pressing against the tight ring of muscle until I relaxed and let him purchase himself his slippery cock slick with lube as he slowly pressed into you. When he was finally fully seated within you've never been so full, your body responding so quickly by the double intrusions.  
        You started moving when you felt comfortable, They quickly took over pounding into you. With a moan the second you came deep within you, thrusting into you hard and deep as he emptied himself, his erotic moans setting you off, the double intrusions all too much to take as you squirted over Loki's crotch as he continued to fuck you. He grabbed onto your torso and flipped you so he was on top, his cock still deep within me. Taking hold of your legs he stretched them wide and started to pound you into the mattress, his massive cock stretching your pussy with each thrust. The pleasure was unmeasurable. That wet slap of flesh against flesh every time he thrust into you drove you over the edge again, the rub of his pelvis against your sensitive clit and the nudge of his cock against your g-spot all building to a peak as another orgasm. Your clenching walls sent him over the edge as well with a groan he finally came, thrusting into you with each spurt until he was spent. You all lay there panting for a while, and you were so worn out that you drifted off to sleep in no time.  
  
~extended ending~  
        When you woke you were in Loki's arms as he played with your hair. Looking down he smiled gently at you and placed a gentle kiss on your lips.  
"Best birthday ever"


	23. partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being partnered up with Loki and you guys end up fighting about it

          I'm a highly trained sophisticated killing assassin, not a babysitter, but apparently the others think I am since I've been partnered with Loki. Two fluorescent, red eyes gazed at me from a distance. I turn the two knives in my hands, ready to attack. i would have rather done this on my own, but the others insisted that we work better as a team. I look around me, seeing at least a dozen more eyes gazing at me. Loki has insisted that I stay put and let him handle it. I'm starting to get real impatient as I wait for some kind of signal. I finally snap and run from my hiding spot. Within seconds I'm surrounded  
        I ducked as one of them lashes out. I were only just able to avoid being knocked to the ground. storming after them I hit their weak spots shutting them down immediately. Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I look around to see more coming maybe I made a mistake with this call. I do my best to shut them down but I end up getting pinned to the ground, before I scream. The robots explode causing the others to look toward the God of mischief. Within seconds everyone of the robots is destroyed. What took him seconds would take me minutes. He looks down at me with disgust.  
"we're done here" he spits like fire, leaving you on ground in the middle of all the destruction. Tony comes running in  
"didn't I tell you you don't need to destroy them, they took a ton of money and time to build all of those!!"  
"they were going to kill y/n though she will get herself killed for being reckless"  
"Well sorry you fucking prince maybe if you let me actually do something I wouldn't have to be" He just growled at me and turned to Steve  
"can we stop trying to be a team. Me and her will never get along, I demand someone else" Steve just rubs his face  
"it doesn't work like that loki"  
"spoilt brat" I hiss, he quickly turns towards me and snarls.  
"you know nothing of me you pathetic quim" you from and grip your knives harder as you two stared each other down. He acts selfish, I act like a child, we bring the worst in each other. Steve just sighs  
"listen you two need a lot of work and before you two can go on mission you need to be a team first, understood" I look at the ground  
"yes"  
"ok get cleaned up" I glance at Loki before walking away and head to my room. I can hear other footsteps other than mine. Locking the door to my room after stepping inside I lean against the wall. I didn’t feel the need to take a shower. Especially not since training hadn’t been intense. Not like I train with the others. Loki had only come to earth several weeks ago, after Thor's request to keep a better eye on him form here.  Something I had been very, very displeased about. A knock comes from the other side of the door  
‘I’m not stupid, [Name],’ Steve called ‘I know you're in there. you need to talk to Loki, you guys need to work this out"  
‘And then what, Steve? He’s a God. He wouldn’t care…’ I call back  
"he might care if it was you" I sighed again. Maybe Steve was right  Loki was much, much stronger than me. He had proven that again today. If I had his power, I would have done the same. Maybe i should go over to his room and apologize to him. I didn't want to be the first to do that, but what's there to lose. If i wanted to make it out of missions alive or even go on missions, I had to be able to work together as a team. Walking out of my room I start heading to Loki's when I hear voices  
"listen Rodgers She's a liability" I narrow my eyes and walk into the living room where those two are and stand behind Loki  
"Loki she's not a liability"  
"she will only slow me down, she can not stand to a God"  
"What!!" Loki spins to see me seething with anger, I spin on my heel and storm back to my room, feet quickly follow me. I lock the door and start pacing the room. There's knocking on the door but I ignore it. I hear the latch and it opens and closes. I look to see Loki standing in front of me. I couldn’t even imagine why I had wanted to apologize to him. Especially not when he was still acting like a complete asshole. I had totally forgotten about what Steve had said. You bit down your teeth hard I tried to control myself, but I just couldn’t. I raised my hand up to him and slapped him hard on the cheek. Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw his cheek turning red, but he didn’t say anything. He just looked down at me. I raised my hand again but he caught my arm and pinned me to the wall.  
‘Let me go, you asshole!’ I cried out. ‘How could you say that about me. I’m a damn good agent. I’m not a liability!’  
"Then when are you going to show me" I swallow hard, looking into his eyes. I had never been this close before and I only just realized how green his eyes were. How his muscles tensed, everything he came near m. How gentle his touch was and how nice he smelled.  
        I let out a shaky sigh, biting my lip. Without even thinking about it, I leaned forward and pressed a hasty kiss on his lips. I pulled away quickly, not sure what had just happened, or even why it had happened. I tried to pull myself from his grasp, looking into his eyes that gazed at me with intense confusion, but he didn’t let me go. Instead, he stepped closer to me and kissed back. His hands found their way to my waist as mine tangled into his hair. We pulled away for air, we looked into each others eyes.  
"you better go" I pull down my shirt wondering when that even happened  
"are we going to talk about this"  
"no" I respond without even looking at him. I walk over to the door and open it waiting for him to exit, he walks out and turns towards me but I close the door and lock it. I hear his footsteps echo down the hall way and I let myself slid to the ground. I hug my knees close to me as tears fall down my cheeks.  
        Only an hour ago you had been yelling at each other, angry, because we couldn’t stand the sight of the other person. And now, still feeling Loki’s warm touch on my back and his soft lips on my own, I could do nothing but think about him. Why was I stupid enough to give in to the impulse? I hadn’t expected him to kiss me back, or had I? I didn’t know anymore. All I knew was that I had made a terrible mistake. Rule number one of teamwork: never fall in love with your partner. Never… even if it met you give up the only love you have ever felt.  
         I stayed in your room, huddled behind the door, for god knew how long. I missed dinner, even though Steve had called me several times. I even missed the movie Tony had put on, and it was my favorite, but face Loki. I woke up from a loud noise of shattering glass that came from the kitchen. my muscles felt sore as I pushed off the floor. My stomach rumbled. I didn’t know what time it was, but seeing the pitch black darkness in my room, it must be night I didn't bother with the kitchen I just stumble into the bathroom to take a long, hot and steaming shower. Feeling fresh and awake I walk into the kitchen to see Loki picking up pieces of glass. Before I could sneak away his eyes met mine  
‘'What are you doing up?’' he asked, his voice nothing but a whisper. ‘It’s just past midnight.’  
‘'I was hungry…’'  
"y/n, listen I.."  
‘You don’t have to say anything,’ I sigh, walking passed him to the fridge.  
‘Yes I do, listen I looked into your head about what's going" my body tenses "i care even though I might not show it I do care"  
I nod. ‘Look, today, and all the day before that, I acted like a child. I knew I would get a new partner eventually. I just didn’t expect it to be you… And about what happened, between us… I-I got carried away. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.’  
"shall we be friends then"  
"yeah"  
‘I should get back to my room. Sweet dreams, y/n.’  
"good night Loki"  
        I watched him smile at me briefly, before he turned around and walked out of the kitchen. I took out a sandwich from the fridge and went back to my room. I lock the door behind me and sit myself on the bed and start to slowly  eat the sandwich. Suddenly, I just wasn't hungry anymore. I could have sworn if me and Loki finally got to some middle ground we would be fine maybe I was wrong.  
        I could still feel his lips on yours. The feeling it had given me when he touched me. It was all starting to become too much. Where did this feeling come from? Why did i like Loki so much all of a sudden. didn't I hate him just a few hours ago? Or maybe that was just something I had tried to convince myself into believing. Does he truly care for me? I could I truly let him in after all this time...  
        My thought die as I lay back on my bed and try to sleep. I met with no dreams and no sleep. After this hard front that I try putting up just one person has broken it down. tip toeing out of my room, I make my ways towards his and just stand outside his door. Should you knock? What if he was already asleep?  
        I sighed, laying my hand on the doorknob and turning it around, finding the door to be unlocked. I  open it slowly, not wanting to make any sound. On the tip of my toes I walk further into Loki's room, locking the door behind me, I don't want anyone interrupting us. I turn to see Loki staring at the ceiling, did he really not hear me?  
        He pushed himself from his bed a little as he noticed someone had entered the room. The sheets feel of his bare chest and I let out a shaky sigh, seeing his thin but firm muscles tense. I walk over to him and crawl into the bed, finding his warm arms that pull me into an embrace.  
"Hey" I whisper.  
"Hey" he whispered back. "I thought you wanted to be friends?"  
"So did I…"  
        Loki looked down on me, wiping the hair out of my face lovingly. "I don’t think you’re a liability, y/n," he spoke softly, his eyes telling me he was sorry, "but I do think you're impossible to work with. You distract me, all the time. You're just so beautiful and I…"  
"shut up Loki" I interrupt him, pressing my finger against his lips. I caressed the side of his face and waited for him to kiss me.  
        He took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately.  pulling me closer to him, slowly letting his hands slip underneath my shirt. I liked his touch, so gentle. It wasn’t forceful like I had always thought it would be. He kissed my neck, heating skin, and closed his arms even further around me. He almost knew exactly how far I wanted to take this and when he reached my sweet spot, he stopped.  
"We should better go to sleep…" I nod and he places a final kiss on my lips. "Stay here tonight"  
"Okay" nesting myself against his chest and feeling his heart race against my cheek. letting my eyes fall shut, Loki enclosing his arms around me. The tower could be under attack right now I just would care, all I care about is being in his embrace. It's the first blissful sleep that I have had in a long time and its all because of him.  
  
EXTENDED ENDING  
‘On your right!’ I yell at Loki, pulling my knives out one of the robots. I duck as one of them came for my head and kick it backwards before it could attack again  
"Watch out!" Loki cried out, shooting his magic at the robots that was standing behind you. ducking out of the way and sending one of the knives at the robot trying to get Loki, sending it flying through the sky and landing on the ground with a thud. I regained my position at Loki’s back, just as more come out.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, feeling me pant heavily.  
"Never better," I smile, looking up at him. "How many time do we have left?"  
He looked up at the clock in front of him, seeing the last five minutes tick away. "Plenty…" he smiled back, giving me the signal to launch myself at the robots again.  
"So how did you get them to work together?" Sam asks Steve as he watches us  
"I didn't, they finally did it"  
"Did what?"  
"they let their walls fall to each other"


	24. Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (part 2) Imagine Loki catching you singing to your unborn baby

         Being pregnant is not the easiest thing to go through. Six months pregnant takes a toil on your body. everyone was worried abut me especially Loki since we didn't exactly know what was going to happen, especially since he's a Juton. Loki has been very protective of me since he found out. every move I make, everything that I do is with him watching over me. I do have to say though it's very sweet. standing in the middle of our bedroom I start swaying back and forth while rubbing my very pregnant

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you"

 Loki stands in the door way listening to his beautiful wife sing to their unborn child. I slowly end the song, they're finally settled down. they've been very rowdy as of late. clapping takes me out of my trance, turning I see smiling at me. Blushing I turn away from him  
"don't be like that, you have a beautiful voice" His arms wrap around my stomach and starts to rub it  
"how's our little princess/prince doing"  
"very rowdy but happy you're back" I turn in his arms and kiss him gently.  
"so am I" he swoops me in his arms and carries me to bed where he changes me into pajamas before changing himself and climbing in behind me so he can keep me wrapped in his arms.  
"i love you" I whisper  
"i love both of you" his rubbing lulls me to sleep.


	25. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> celebrating Christmas with Loki and giving him a gift that he won't forget

    I tip toe slowly into Loki's room. It's Christmas morning and I want him to be part of our celebration. stopping on the side of his bed i look down at his tussled hair. i kneel down and start combing my fingers gently through it, he groans before opening his eyes.  
"good morning my prince" he smiles gently at my name for him  
"good morning my princess, what are you doing up early?"  
"well it's Christmas of course and you need to get up so we can celebrate"  
"what's Christmas?"  
"let me show you" i stand and stick my hand out to him. he gives me a confused look before taking it.   
        I take him out to the living room where all the others are waiting for us. Everyone is sitting around the lit up tree with hot coco talking amongst themselves. Steve hands me two cups of hot chocolate.  
"merry Christmas everyone"  
"merry Christmas y/n" I sit down on the ground and look up at Loki, i pat the seat next to me, he rolls his eyes and sits next to me. We start passing presents around, as we open presents i notice Loki is just sitting there.  
"can you hold this?" i hand him my cup before getting up and going to get his presents. as i come back i bring back boxes and smaller gift. i set them all next to him and take my cup off his hands and sit next to him. he gives me a strange look  
"those are your you can open them when you want" his eyes widen before he starts opening the presents. two boxes are full of books. the next one is smaller and its a long picture frame telling him our time line. From our first coffee date to the our vacation in Peru. He looks at me with big eyes, i hand him his final present which is in an envelope. He gently and opens it.  
        It's a picture of a house out in the country with land around it. He gives me a confused look  
"it's our house, 3 bedroom, 2 offices, 2 bathrooms, a basement, on twenty acres with woods surrounding us. our own place, we can get that library we wanted" he pulls me into his arms and holds me tightly  
"you did all of this" i pull back a little  
"yeah it's your present from me, merry Christmas my prince"  
"you are my present my princess" i hug him tightly  
"oh guys its mistletoe" we look up to see the green leaves, he gives me an evil look and pulls me into a deep kiss. wolf whistles are thrown out as well as howls. i blush and hide in the crook of his neck, he chuckles  
"merry Christmas"


	26. injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting hurt and Loki tells the avengers that you are never allowed to go to battle again.

"You mewling quims let her get hurt!!"  
"brother please calm down"  
"Don't tell me to calm down, brother!! The love of your life isn't hooked up to machines!!" Loki stomps away from everyone and walks into the room where you lay. He sighs sadly before sitting down  
"oh my love please wake up soon" He brushes his hand through your hair. Groaning you open you e/c eyes and look up at your love  
"hey Loki what are you doing here"  
"you are never going on another mission again" you sigh but smile gently at him  
"it's my job to go on missions"  
"you got hurt though" his eyes meet yours and you see the tears forming in them. your heart sores, sitting up you lean in to hug him. He swiftly picks you up and places you on his lap so you straddle his lap.  
"you went and did a very stupid thing.” Everything was still fuzzy, and Loki's harsh tone worried and saddened you.  
"jumping in front of a bullet to save my brother. you could have been killed!" he hisses. slumping against him I can hear his disappointment. He was trying to stay firm, but there was anger and a deeper emotion hidden in his eyes.  
“When the fighting was over, they found you unconscious from blood loss" he bit out, his voice wavering near the end; the hand on your back tightened just a little bit more. “I owe you so much, more than I could ever hope to repay.”  
You wrapped your arms around his middle, pulling in closer to his warmth, ignoring the pain that flared in your chest. “This is all I need,” was all you could say, emotion tightened your throat. The one person in the entire universe who held your heart, was holding you, what more could you want?  
“Promise me that you will never endanger your life like that again,” Loki demanded his tone hard from emotion.  
“I promise,” you said, not meaning a word. This was your job, to protect others when they couldn't protect themselves. Loki will never say it but he loves his brother dearly.  
You could feel sleep tugging at you, trying to lull you back into nothingness. “Promise me you will be here with me when I wake up?”  
 "I promise,” he said, meaning every word.


	27. periods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> having your period and loki is there to take the edge off.

I groan miserably and curl into a ball. The covers encasing my body were warm but not warm enough to appease the pulsing pain in my nether regions. I hate my period with a passion it just hurt way too much, especially the first day. The medicine I take barely works, I have to take it right away if I feel cramps coming or it won't work. Thankfully, for  Loki he was back on Asgard having a meeting with Odin  
        It took all of my willpower to get up from the bed, but the promise of chocolate really helped speed things along.  I lazily shuffled to the bathroom on the opposite side of the room and grabbed a rag. Throwing the rag in the sink I turn on the hot water to heat it. As soon as every inch had absorbed water I turn off the tap, wrung the rag and hurried it to the kitchen. To heat it even more I throw it in the microwave. while waiting I go into the fridge to receive my candy stash that's hidden.  
       As soon as the microwave beeped I grabbed it and ran to my room to lay it over my stomach. A pleased sigh left my lips as the heat chased away the pain. I might actually get some sleep. Hearing the bedroom door open I groggily turn my head to see Loki standing in the door way. I smile weakly at him.  
"hello love" I whisper to him, his eyes widen with worry  
"what's wrong" he walks over to me and places a hand on my cheek  
"it's just my time of the month, i'll be fine" I move the blanket so he can be in bed with me  
“You are bleeding!” He shouted and Sagging my shoulder with a sigh.  I stood up and turned to go to the bathroom when  a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me back to the bed.  
"let me heal you" my eyes widen  
"NO!!" I quickly push his hand away "this is normal its my bodies way of telling me i'm not pregnant and if you use magic I might not be able to have kids anymore." while he thinks over what I said I move to the bathroom to replace the cloths I have on. Coming back from the bathroom I crawl back into bed. Loki is still looking at me with worried eyes.  
"I promise i'm fine" I grab some chocolate and start eating it, I hum in satisfaction  
“Well um… uh… Would you like anything…?” Loki asked  gently wiping some chocolate that had been smeared on the corner of my mouth from  stuffing as many chocolates as I could into my mouth, “Are you planning to store those chocolates for winter?” He asked letting out a slight chuckle. Growling at him I turn over in my covers  
"i would like you leave NOW!!"  
“Come on… Let’s turn that frown upside down!” Loki grinned hoping his charming smile. I groan in pain and curl into a tighter ball.  
Loki’s skin turned an icy blue and his eyes turned blood red, Loki walked over to the bed and laid down next me, he pulled me close. The cold contact puts me at ease, I wrap myself around him like a koala bear.  
“Better?” He asked. I can hear the amusement in his voice  
“A bit...” You muttered softly  
"I don't need magic to heal you" Loki whispered while putting his hand on your lower stomach. Gasping all of my  cramps seemed to be gone now, I exhaled feeling relieved, and hug Loki tightly snuggling up to him even more.  
“Would you like me to leave still darling?” Loki asked.  
“No… Stay…” I whimper, gently playing with his long black hair, his hair was so soft.  
“Okay…” Loki whispered kissing me forehead.  
“You’re so cute…” Loki smiled pulling me tighter to him  
“Am not…” I mumble burying my head into Loki’s chest  
"I love you darling…” Loki grinned.  
I blushed and smiled, “I love you too Loki…” and snuggled up to Loki enjoying his cold embrace; he made me feel so much better, he lovingly stroked my hair as we both just lay there cuddling until we both fell sound asleep.


	28. unconditioned loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (part 3) imagine giving birth to Loki's child and Loki becomes devastated that his son has blue skin like a frost giant so he avoids you and his child, until he see's you loving him unconditionally and he slowly loves his child.

        I have no idea what's wrong with Loki. Ever since our son was born he's been avoiding him. He was so happy until he saw him. the only change was s/n is part Junto and had blue skin. I walk over to s/n when he starts crying in his crib. Picking him up I bounce him up and down  
"what’s wrong my little prince" He gurgles, I chuckle  
"it's okay, you mommy and daddy are here and we love you so much" he gurgles again  
"I know but daddy is going through something right now but I’m here. I hope that's okay with you?" I look down at his chubby face. he coos up at him  
"oh that's good to know. I love you so much. nothing will ever change that. ever" I feel him slump against you, I kiss him gently on the cheek before setting him back in his crib. while looking down at s/n I speak  
"are you ever going to hold your son" I turn and look at Loki who is staring intensely at me. he looks down at the ground.  
"what is going on with you" tears start to form "is it me? is it him? do you not want us anymore?" he immediately takes me in his arms   
"no that's not it at all love. I love you both so, so much." I pull away from him and give him a confused look, he sighs  
"I've been fighting some inner demons my love"  
"loki you can tell me" he looks up into my eyes with so many emotions  
"I didn't believe that you would love even though he was born with blue skin" I give an annoyed look  
"Loki you have blue skin, why would I care if he has blue skin"  
"I didn't him to turn out like me" I wrap my arms around him  
"I will always love him no matter what happens. he can be green for all I care I will always love him" he kisses my cheek  
"how did I get so lucky"  
"by the gods of course" he chuckles and the baby starts to stir. we freeze and s/n goes back to sleep. we look at each other and smile


	29. wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> having the perfect wedding.

   The day has finally come. The day where I will marry the love of my life. I have my dress, my vows, and my bouquet of white roses. The ceremony is at noon, I've been up since six getting ready. I haven't been able to see Loki since we spent the night apart by Natasha's orders. I'm so nervous to eat or drink anything. I finally start getting ready at eight after taking a hot bath to try and relax myself. I style my hair into a French braid bun where the top of my hair is in a French braided and it end in a bun with green flowers wrapping around the bun. By ten my makeup and nails are all done, by eleven I'm put in my crystal ball gown. Grabbing my flowers I stop and look in the mirror, my nerves are coming back again. Knocking on the door takes me out of my thoughts, looking up I see Thor who smiles gently at me.  
"you look beautiful my lady"  
"you look good to Thor, so different from the Armor I see you in" He chuckles and picks up my veil. He gently clips it I my hair.  
"there now you're ready" he holds his arm out to me and I take it.  
        We stop at the entrance to the hall, I take a shaky breath and Thor looks at me  
"I'm nervous"  
"of what lady y/n? you have faces aliens, robots, and a civil war. there is nothing to be nervous about. Loki is a lucky man"  
        The doors open and the music starts playing. Slowly walking down the aisle I see everyone smiling at me. I reach the end of the aisle, Loki is smiling at me, i return it. I'm transferred from Thor to Loki, our fingers intertwine with each other, and so the ceremony begins.  
        "Dearly beloved we have gathered here today to bring these two in marriage. Before we begin are there any objections as to why these two should not come together. If not they have prepared there own vows, the bride shall go first"  
I take a deep breathe before speaking  
"When i first joined the avengers i never thought i would ever find love. especially falling in love with a prince. We had a rough beginning but that didn't stop us. i could never tell you how much it met to me when you trusted me over anyone else. I never would have thought you could accept this cold hearted assassin but you did. When i look into your eyes i see not only my prince but i see the person i want to spend the rest of my life with. If asked to do it all again, i wouldn't change a thing" Tears escape my eyes as Loki squeezes my hands, i look up into his green eyes. he smiles before speaking  
"when i look at you i see someone who would give the world for. when i look into your eyes i see the stars and all the constellations that hold the future. I see the endless love you give. No one will ever know how much i love you because i can't put it into words as to how much i love you. You are my entire universe, my sun, my moon, my stars, my world, I love you y/n, now and forever"  
I'm nearly sobbing with happiness. we place our rings on each other  
"Loki you may kiss the bride" He smiles before dipping me and placing a gentle kiss on my lips  
"Proudly presenting Mr. and Mrs. Loki Laufeyson" Everyone cheers.  
 ~time skip~  
        As we slowly dance to our love song, I just can't stop smiling, I place gentle kisses on his neck. He chuckles  
"I love you Loki"  
"I love you too my queen to the moon and back"


	30. Frosty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Smut) Imagine loki cooling you down when you over heat..

        Controlling ice has some perks but the down side to it is the heat makes you very weak. Your currently laying around in your bikini trying to get cool. The elevator to your floor opens to see Loki in his Juton form.  
"Hello my dear" You just groan and turn over on the cool tile floor.  
"don't be like" Feeling his cold hand on your skin you can't help but cling to him.   
Please...Loki...to hot. don't leave" Loki pulls his body so that he his covering you his arms either side of your face and his fingers stroking your cheek  
'I'm not going anywhere" He tells you leaning in to kiss you again this time lingering for a few minutes longer. After he pulls way he stares into your eyes for which seems like an eternity, and you suddenly have a need for him... you can't quite describe what it is you just have an overwhelming need for him to be inside you.  
'I need you' you whisper causing him to smile. He pulls the strings to your bikini off of you and undresses himself. He pulls your body into his own, so your thighs are touching, as are your stomachs. Loki kisses you this time slipping his tongue inside your mouth in till your tongues dance together, you feel his large hands trail down your body lightly grazing your nipples, brushing over your sensitive stomach down between your legs.  
You buck into him when one of his fingers rubs your little numb. 'Is this for me?' he asks slightly pulling back from your lips, and motioning to where his hand currently resided,  
"So wet" He whispers causing me to whimper. You feel your body start to shake as the pleasure becomes intense. Loki pulls his fingers out just before you come and you continue to shake. He then quickly lines himself up with your entrance and pushes inside your wet, open hole.  
'Ahhhhh' you sigh as you feel him connect with you at last. He has always made sure your never over heated. He knows exactly how it feels and he never wants you to feel that. Tears run down your face as you feel an intensity you've never felt before, you become overwhelmed by the pleasure building up inside you. He thrusts in to you slowly and gently his hands moving around your body as if he was giving you a bear hug. You hands still by your side.  
'Hold on to me' he whispers.  
You move your arms from your side to around his neck and clasp it tightly holding on to him as he thrust into you getting faster. You looped your legs around Richards waist causing him to thrust deeper into you. You looked into his eyes and let him kiss away your tears which made your heart ache even more then it already did, this time though because you suddenly realised how much you loved this man in front of you and how lucky you where to have him.  
'I Love you' you whispered into his ear before you moaned out as he thrust against your sweet spot. Loki pulled your head back so he could look into his eyes. His eyes where full of shock and then became gentler as he realised you meant it.  
'I Love you too Sweetheart, always' he whispered back and you kissed for a long time in till you exploded into each other. Feeling exhaustion take over your body you curl into his giant blue form. Finally having cooled down enough where you can recover. Loki slips out of you and pulls you into his arms.  
He kisses the top of your head before cuddling down to sleep too.  
'I Love you' was the last thing you heard as you feel asleep.


	31. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kissing Loki on new years eve at midnight.

"Tell me again why we are up here" I smile over at him  
"you'll see" It's ten minutes to midnight and I promised myself that I will finally tell loki how I feel about him no matter what happens. I sigh before looking at him  
"Loki I have something to tell you" I say quietly. He turns his head and look at me  
"The reason why I brought you up here so late at night is because I love you." I look up into his eyes as I speak "You think you can't be loved because of who you are but you're wrong I love you no matter what"  
        The crowd down below us starts to count down  
'10!'  
'9!'  
'8!'  
"I love you Loki and only you. you brought out a different side of me that I didn't think anyone would ever know"  
'3!'  
"Happy new year Loki"  
'1!' I pull him into a kiss as the ball it's zero and fireworks go off above us. We pull apart, he looks into my eyes and smiles  
"i love you as well" he kisses me this time  
"happy new year Love" I smile brightly at him. he holds me in his arms as we watch the fireworks go off above time square in New York City.


End file.
